


Petits instants à Ikebukuro

by HaruCarnage



Series: Compilation de petits textes [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Mikado Ryugamine avait ce sentiment permanent que quelque chose lui manquait. Alors qu'il porta à ses lèvres une tasse de thé bien chaud. Il sentit une partie de ses doutes le quitter. Il devait avancer. Cette ville était étrange mais il faisait partie d'elle. Il était un de ses habitants. Et plus que jamais, il était content de revoir Kida, son meilleur ami. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Pour peu, il lui aurait sauté au cou. Mais ce n'était pas son genre. À la place, il lui souriait.

« Kida, on va au Russian Sushi ?  
-Le restaurant de sushi dont une armoire fait la pub en hurlant ?  
-Oui, ils sont délicieux. Même si les gérants sont russes. Ils ont comprit les japonais.  
-D'accord. Mais tu payes cette fois.  
-Ok ! »

L'alternance du paiement des repas reprenait, preuve que leur amitié reprenait de plus belle. Qu'Aoba n'avait pas gâcher ça en le faisant sombrer doucement. Obscurité dont il portait les marques. Il les dissimulait sus des bandes blanches. Ils marchèrent rapidement, évitant les quelques tabarins et les autres artistes de rues sur le chemin de cet endroit culte d'Ikebukuro. Le duo de garçon était non seulement suivi d'Anri, une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres portant des lunettes ovales à la forte poitrine, mais aussi de Saki, une jeune femme blonde avec un sourire de renard...  
Ils mangèrent tous ensemble dans cet endroit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ça faisait du bien d'être avec des personnes qu'on aime...


	2. Amoureux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Shinra aimait tout chez Celty. Il adorait ses mots parfois piquants qu'elle avait à son égard. Sa timidité face à ses avances. Son corps qu'il n'avait de cesse de trouver beau. Ses mains fines qui tapaient frénétiquement le clavier de son téléphone portable, de son ordinateur et de sa machine qui lui permettait d'interagir avec les gens. Sa façon de défier la loi malgré elle. Ses attentions envers lui alors qu'il ne demandait rien de particulier. Sa cuisine parfois fade. Tout en elle disait qu'elle était sensuelle. Il l'aimait, peut-être son jugement était teinté par son affection. Quand elle reviendrait, il tenterait de la serrer, ce qu'elle évitait grâce à son agilité et son pouvoir de matérialiser les ombres. Mais comme à chaque fois, il rigolerait. Ce genre de choses faisait partie de son quotidien. Lui, le médecin de l'ombre...


End file.
